Tekkaman Blade Resurection
by Tekablade
Summary: This is the first chapter in a long story. Tekkaman Blade Resurection takes place as a sequel to Tekkaman Blade 2.


This story takes place one year after the end of Tekkaman Blade 2. This story was written by me and I had some help from a friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

**BTTZ! BTTZ! BTTZ!**

"Attention, all Space Knights are to report to the control room at once!" A voice spoke over the loud speakers.

David got up from his bed, he flipped a switch next to his bed and the light came on. His room was mostly barren except for a few personal things. A dresser, a bed across the room, and a pair of white couches. The person occupying the other bed in this room was one of David closes friends. The man had short green hair; a long green bang hung in front of his face, silver eyes and had a feminine look to him.

"Hey David, come on. This seems like a real emergency this time." The man spoke to him.

"Sure, lead the way Dead." He returned in a calm voice.

The two left the room and headed to the command center, they didn't need to worry about putting on any clothes since the usually slept in them, for just such an emergency. The command room was a large one-story room. To the right side of the door was a multi section video screen that covered most of the wall. To the opposite of the screen was a small balcony. Only two seats where in that balcony, In one was a man with short black hair. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. In-front of him was a woman, she had long green hair that went down to her waist. In the room were some computer operators working desperately at their consoles, they where all opposite the door. In the center of the room, where eight other people.

One pair was made up of a man with slicked back black hair, and a woman with semi-long purple hair. Another pair was consisted of a brown haired man and a longhaired blonde teenager, or at least she looked to be in her late teens. The two other people in the center where both women, neither one had a person next to them. One had very short purple hair and the other had waist length hazel-brown hair.

"Good, now that everyone is present, here is the situation. A small Raddam fleet has stationed itself just past the planet Saturn. We are going to make an attack against them in forty-eight hours. You are to prepare yourselves for this mission and be ready to leave tomorrow at 1800 hours. We will take an almost direct route to them and make sure this attack force doesn't get a chance to retreat. That is all. Dismissed!" The green haired woman spoke to them all.

"YES MA'AM!" The eight figures responded as they all saluted.

The Space Knights left the command center and headed for nowhere in particular.

"Hey Yumi, Natasha, Dead, do you wana go out for some breakfast?" David asked his friends.

"Sure, as long as you're paying." Dead replied.

Yumi, the blonde giggled slightly, "Why not."

"Sorry David, I got some food in my room. But thanks for the invitation." The purple haired woman spoke.

"Hey! What about us?" the man with Yumi shoot at David.

"I don't know, why don't you go get your own breakfast. I'm only buying for us Tekkaman." He retaliated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man set down a small headset.

"You heard?" The man asked a person behind him.

"Yes. Shall we?" a woman's voice replied.

"Then let us depart then, my Kaika-enyo."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three Space Knights entered the café and sat down at one of the tables next to the door.

David couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on it the booth next to theirs.

"Did you hear the news last night?" a man asked.

"You mean about the government guy?" another man replied.

"Yeah, they say that the only thing found next to his dead body were three linked chains. And that this is the four guy killed in the same fashion."

"Jeez, how many more of these murders are going to happen before the guy is caught?"

"How do you know that it is a man?" the first guy started.

David withdrew his attention as their waitress approached. "Go ahead and get what ever you guys want, it's on me." _I wonder who could be killing all of these government guys. And why is he killing them? _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1400 Hours

All of the Space Knights had been assembled to the command room for further briefing.

"David, you and Natasha are going to be in the front line attacking. Dead End, you will help Yumi with a Voltekker barrage, then the two of you will move in and help David and Natasha finish what remains of …." Aki began instructing when she was cut off in mid sentence.

"COMMANDER! SOMETHIG IS ATTACKING THE RADDAM!" one of the women working at the far wall yelled out.

"WHAT!" was all that Aki could reply.

"THE RADDAM, THEY ARE DISAPEARING!" the woman continued.

"SPACE KNIGHTS! MOVE OUT!" Aki yelled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Blue Earth spacecraft moved along the flight deck. It was then placed on an elevator and lowered underground. It was then hooked up to the underwater catapult.

"Blue Earth, LAUNCH!" The green haired commander yelled.

The catapult released its bindings to the base and began to move upward, with was the Blue Earth. The catapult launched the craft into the air with almost enough force to send it into orbit. The rocket engines on the craft ignited and propelled the ship even further out to space.

The trip would take a few hours, and those few hours they Space Knights didn't have.

When the Space Knights got to the planet Saturn, what they saw almost horrified them. The Raddam had been massacred. Their bodies floated about space, purple blood was scattered about in small violet orbs. Arms, legs and heads were passing by the body that it belonged to. Not a single Raddam had been left alive; most weren't even a whole body anymore.

"How could do something like this?" Yumi, Tekkaman Hiver asked.

"Space Knight, moves out and see it there is anyone left. Or any trace of what attacked them?" Aki's voice spoke to them over the com-link.

The Space Knights searched for almost an hour without any success.

"Sorry Chief, but we weren't able to find anything to point out their attackers." David, Tekkaman Zommer, reported.

"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Natasha, Tekkaman Vesna, notified the others. Vesna pulled something off of one of the bodies and brought it over to the others. In her gauntlet hand was a chain with a barbed hook on the end. The chain only had a few links to it, but didn't look like it broke off, more like it could have been discarded.

"Alright Space Knights. It seems that the Raddam here have been taken care of, so lets head back to Earth." Aki told the Tekkaman.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**BTTZ! BTTZ! BTTZ!**

"Attention, all Space Knights are to report to the control room at once!"

David was the last one into the control room. No matter how many times he came here, it was always the same people. He moved over to his spot next to Anita.

"Space Knights. Another wave of Raddam ships have appeared. The Raddam are positioned just past Mars. We are going to leave to engage them in one hour. Who ever took them out last month might show up again. This is all. DISMISSED!"

"Chief!" everyone in the center of the room saluted and spoke in unison.

David and the other Space Knights headed at a semi-hurried pace to the main hanger. _Sure we have an hour, but why wait. I've been wanting to fight someone for a bit and now I can get that chance. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lets not keep them wait." His voice spoke.

"That would be a shame. Hahaha" her voice answered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me, Chief Katsuragi." A man of heavy built with a mish-mash of clothing called her.

"Yes Honda?" Aki asked questioningly to him.

"I finished the analysis on those links of chain you brought back. It seems to be made out of the same material that you Tekkaman weapons are constructed of. These were made by a Tekkaman, however…."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Blue Earth Spacecraft flew out from one of the Orbital Ring Shuttle ports. The ship flew at almost top speed; the trip would take just under an hour and one-half.

The David and the other Space Knights all Tekset, with the exception of Aki. They all then shot outside of the ship as it approached Mars. The Raddam had been preparing their assault from behind one of the moons. David was one of the first to come around the side and get a good first look.

The scene was much like that of the first, however there were a few differences. Three figures were still moving; one was a Raddam warrior, while the other two appeared to be Tekkaman. One of the Tekkaman was watching the other two fought, the other Tekkaman had finally got his sword into the Raddam's body and violently ripped it out.

The Tekkaman was mostly silver and just floated there over the newly slaughtered Raddam body. His armor had a green lining and small red blades at the knee and elbow joints. A weird sword was in his right hand. Two red dots signified his eyes. The sword was not a single piece of metal like any other blade. It instead was made up of chains. A line of chains made the base of the sword while serrated edges branched off that. Chains hung out of a gap in his shoulders and from his chest and waist.

She turned around, for the other Tekkaman was defiantly a she. Her armor was a mixture of colors, blue for the base against her skin, the armor was mostly silver and purple, finally red outlined a few spikes on her body. In one of her hands was a pole with a warhammer head, the back of the hammer had a crimson colored spike. On her head, four spikes pointed in different directions as if they signified a horned crown. A single lock of dark crimson hug from the back of her head.

Without missing a beat, the silver Tekkaman charged the new arrivals. Delaying only a second later, the female Tekkaman shot forth and followed the attack. She went strait at Tekkaman Hiver and Vesna, her hammer swung at the pink Tekkaman just as she was within striking distance.

David waited for the silver Tekkaman to get a bit closer before he would take action. Dead on the other hand fired his thrusters and approached the target in question.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aki watched the scene unfold from inside the Blue Earth. The conversation with Honda still littered her thoughts.

"Honda what is the however?" she replied.

"However them seem to be made of the exact same stuff as a Raddam warship plating. In other words, it is practically indestructible. Another thing, the chains have something else that makes them, unique. If you look closely you can see it. The chains are completely covered in small serrated teeth."

The male Tekkaman with the chain sword was most likely the same one that fought the Raddam and left a small bit of chains in one of the body's, if that was so…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her hammer slammed against Vesna's sword, the impact almost forced the blade from Natasha's grip. Tekkaman Hiver came in from the side, her sword slashing in at the blue and silver Tekkaman. The woman's thrusters kicked in and sent her above the striking arc of Hiver's sword. Vesna and Hiver continued to fight against the female opponent but for every blow they sung, she was never there to receive it.

Dead and the silver Tekkaman traded attacks, neither one hitting their mark. David watched and powered up his energy cells, he was waiting for the right moment and if he went to soon or too late, it could cost the battle.

He saw his opportunity when Dead forced the enemy back with a strong attack.

"VOLLTEKKER!"

A green blast of energy sprang forth from Tekkaman Zommer's shoulders. The silver Tekkaman released his sword and the chains covering his armor shoot infront of him to his outstretched arms.

The green blast hit him dead on; he hadn't even tried to dodge it. Voltekker energy enveloped the silver Tekkaman and exploded around him. David knew that he had released the Voltekker at the correct moment. How much damage it had done was unknown. He hoped that the Tekkaman was destroyed.

The blast cleared and silver sphere covered the area where the Tekkaman had been. Chains retracted and once again hung along the Tekkaman's form. His sword in hand he appeared unscratched.

Natasha, Yumi and the unknown female Tekkaman looked at the survivor of the blast. He and the purple Tekkaman both shoot away from their combatants and head toward Mars; he had a silver trail and she had a blue one, the tails of their path encircled each others and the two moved around the planet at an amazing speed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aki to Space Knights. You are to return to Blue Earth. Do not pursue. I repeat, do not pursue."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Blue Earth's engines roared as it headed back to the Earth. The occupants all reflecting on the battle the had just fought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

I hope you enjoyed this. This story is going to be a long one. I should have the next two chapters up by around the end of the month. To see what the two new Tekkaman look like you can go to the following address. But do take out the spaces first.

http/ tekablade. deviantart. com/


End file.
